Last Chance at Midnight
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Remade. Amy is pregnant with Shadow's child! The news spread and everyone knows of the new child, but soon suspicions arise. So, Shadow investigates and finds out the lethal truth behind the pregnancy... Rated T for suggestive themes, and just a bit of swearing.


XxX

XxX

_Last Chance at Midnight_

XxX

XxX

* * *

_**Oh Jeez, what if he doesn't want it? Maybe he will…but, it's not like him. He wouldn't want a child…would he? I'm sure he'd tell me…right?**_

"Amy…"

"**Ah!"**

Amy turns to see Shadow sitting in her window. That window wasn't opened all the way and was locked so it couldn't go beyond that point. Sighing in relief, Amy goes to turn the latch and push it higher so Shadow could slip through. He successfully entered the bedroom and slid the window back in place.

"What's got you jumpy today?" Shadow joked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. It's just…I have something to tell you. It's kind of important…"

"If was important I would've been here sooner. What's wrong?"

Amy sat on the bed and patted the space next to her for him to sit as well. Without question, he sat next to her and waited. She collected her breath and courage to actually tell him… "Um, Shadow…I'm pregnant…"

Shadow did nothing for the next few seconds. He blinked looking between her and her stomach, then he raised and eyebrow. _**He's probably waiting for me to tell him it's a joke…**_

"Is this-"

"No, it's not a joke. I tried three different pregnancy tests. Smiley, equal, and positive. I still have the tests…" Amy explained. Shadow went rigid. She could hear him gulp, already knowing the next question.

"Is…is it mine?" he asked. Amy nodded slowly. Shadow's mouth remained open, it didn't move at all. Soon, his hands ran through his quills and he began taking deep breaths. "Amy…I-I don't know what to say. Are you sure it's mine?"

"You were my first, idiot! I even told you this beforehand." Amy scolded, eyes narrowed.

"I…Amy, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking that night. I won't lie to say "heat of the moment". This is just too overwhelming. You're just nineteen and we're not married…" Shadow continued to ramble on and on about how sorry he was. This eased up the tension between them, and especially for Amy. She was just glad he took the news okay.

"Shadow, I know this is sudden. We didn't know. I won't say I told you so, because I did tell you to use it, but said and I quote, 'What are the chances of that happening?' Now, look at these pregnancy test and tell me if they agree with your theory." Amy argued.

"I know…" he said sadly.

He looked down, only to have Amy's hand lift his chin up to look at her. "Don't beat yourself up over this. I trusted you enough to get me alone in a room for an hour because of some cheesy poem you wrote, but even so, the fact is that I know I can trust you to make the right decision. I'll be okay no matter what." she spoke softly. To finalize her words, she gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled….to which he returned.

"You're right. I basically dragged you into this, so this is my responsibility now. I can't back out now. I promise to take care of you and the baby." Shadow vowed. Amy giggled. All uncertainty went away, now replaced with the feeling of love.

_**That wasn't so bad…This will turn out alright after all!**_

* * *

The next day, Amy made a few phone calls, telling everybody about the baby. First call went to Cream. She nearly became deaf from all the rabbit's screaming. Vanilla was there and congratulated her. She now also has a go-to babysitter if it was needed. Next was Sonic. It was kind of hard, but Shadow said it was okay to tell anybody she really wanted to know. He was as ecstatic as Cream, but congratulated her anyway. Afterwards, Tails called her cell. Amy assumed Sonic told Tails about the news. He did the same and said that if there was anything he could help with in the future, he 'come to the rescue'. He also questioned how it was possible for Shadow to impregnate her. This grew suspicions towards the outcome, but Amy passed it off. Over the week, Shadow was able to tell Rouge and Knuckles about Amy's pregnancy; having Rouge related being pregnant herself. The bat was so excited that she interrupted the conversation and called Amy, leaving Knuckles and Shadow to talk. He complimented him and they had a very heat (and unnecessary) argument on whether it'd be a boy or girl. Knuckles: Boy, Shadow: Girl. Considering the options of which was better to have, he still sided with girl, and the argument heated up again…

About a month later, Amy had a tiny bump on her stomach, had started the weird cravings. Shadow was regularly running to the store to pick up gummy bears, ice cream, and M&M's. That was the usual items. The unusual when Shadow wasn't there was hot sauce with popcorn or pickles and chocolate. Beforehand, Amy told Shadow about Tails' questions about how Shadow got her pregnant. Even he didn't know the answer to this, but he said he'd find out. He asked Rouge for a little help, knowing she was the only other person who worked for Eggman and could get anyone's personal files. They searched and they searched until, one day, Shadow received a call.

"_**Hey, Shadow. I think I found something really interesting. Well, that's an understatement…it's important. Meet me at my house around six and we'll discuss. Tootles!"**_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Okay, according to this document, it was stated that your creator, Gerald, was actually hoping you'd reproduce. This would mean that whoever was born could take on you legacy if you so happen to die in any way…but there's a catch…"

"A catch? How could there be a catch if he actually thought and designed me to do such a thing I nearly thought was impossible?" Shadow questioned. Rouge looked over the papers she had and pulled a specific one from the bunch.

"Well…later on after you were moving and junk, he found something in your DNA that could endanger the carrier of the child. It says, _'I can't believe there's a flaw! He was supposed to be perfect. Well, he is, but I knew I had no business to try to design him to reproduce. I knew it'd endanger him. No, wait, it could cause damage to the carrier. Maybe a test is order…'_ Do you remember this?" Rouge asked.

"I remember that test. He found some random girl on the ship and put me in a room with her. The girl was all over me, so I was basically set up to engage into that. I hated it." he said, clearly disgusted. Rouge looked through the papers again and found another.

"This is after the test. _'Subject had went through nine months, but birth was given. But now I know how he endangers the carrier. Hours before midnight, the doctors noted that subject's vitals began to decrease but gradually. All through the time, she seems fit and didn't show any weakness until exactly midnight. The emergency call button was pushed at eleven-forty-five and a specialist came in to observe. Number on the monitor were low, he said. She was pale, he eyes looked almost gray, and she breathed very deeply. It's sad to know he saw the subject's death…Turns out, if the carrier isn't connected to a Chaos Emerald, the withdrawal will cause the baby to draw its energy elsewhere; it will come from her life source.' _This is the catch. Amy isn't connected to the Chaos Energy like you are." Rouge stated. Shadow snatched the paper from her hand and read it once more. It wasn't even copied or revised. It was Gerald's handwriting, on the very paper from his journal…

"This…it can't be! Like he said, I was designed to be perfect!" he shouted.

"Well, hun, he miscalculated some stuff. That's his own handwritin' from when you were created. All I did was looked through some files Knuckles brought home to me so I could work here. Apparently, G.U.N. found out from the doctor where Amy went to get her first check-up. They wanted a story for local news stations." she said.

"…Tell them they can't have one. This is a private matter and if they can't respect that, then…"

"It's fine. I wasn't going to, but when you asked for help, I knew you'd become aware of the possible outcome yourself. I did a search and found out that this specialist still lives. He moved here once he found out you were alive. Maybe you can contact him and have him tell Amy the news." Rouge suggested. Shadow nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll wait. I don't want her to think of abortion…not that she'd go through with it, but still…"

"Good luck, Shadow."

* * *

"Oh, my. What a lovely young woman you have here! Please, come in."

Amy looked at Shadow, but all he did was motion for her to go in. She sighed, but went in after the elderly man. He looked too old to be a doctor…specialist or not.

"Shadow you know me, but I should use my manners. My name is Dr. Hernandez. But, me and Shadow go way back, so it's okay to call me Enrique. Please, have a seat." the doctor said.

Shadow led Amy carefully to the couch that sat opposite of his desk. A lone laptop sat on it surrounded by stacks of papers and folders and a cup filled with pens and pencils. The doctor sat in a leather chair and faced the two hedgehogs with a folder with Shadow's name on it. This made Amy grow skeptical, but what really had her worried was why Shadow wanted her to a specialist.

"Okay, Shadow here wanted me to take a look at ya to see how you're doing with the pregnancy. Now it would normally be a simple procedure, but this isn't some child! You're having the child of the Ultimate Lifeform. That's a big deal. Now, let's start with some questions. Are you eating regularly?"

"Uh, I guess…" Amy answered shyly.

"What's your daily diet?" Dr. Hernandez asked.

"Um, well, in the mornings, sometimes I have cereal or maybe pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It depends on how I feel."

"Mood swings?"

"No…or not a lot. Occasionally, I might have a random outburst, but I'm talking about standing on my feet. I'm not use to the weight, no matter how many months in…"

_**This is beginning to become uncomfortable…**_

"Have you noticed any changes in your skin…fur color?" The doctor adjusted his glasses to see that mostly fur was visible.

"No. I'm a natural cherry-blossom pink." Amy said. Shadow could see she was a little irritated by the constant questions. He had expected something different…

"Eye color changes?"

"No. Jade green as always."

"Hmmm…Shadow, I don't see anything wrong with her. I think you might have been worried over nothing… Wait…" Dr. Hernandez reached into another folder to his right and opened it to possibly skim through a paper.

"Is something wrong?" Amy asked.

"Miss Rose, have you ever been connected to a Chaos Emerald?"

"Um, what do you mean by that?"

"Have you ever performed a Chaos Energy attack or transport? Turned to your as you know a 'Super' form?"

"No…"

"Well, ya coulda mentioned this Shadow! This is not good…how many months in?"

"Eight, but I don't understand…is-"

"Shadow, I'm not sure if you've been informed on the incident when you were first made, but if Miss Rose wasn't connected to an emerald before impregnation, she could very well lose her life the night of childbirth."

Then was a slight pause before Amy sobbed, tears flowing from her eyes. Shadow felt bad for doing this to her; having someone else tell her what he already knew. All he could do was hold her as she cried. The doctor felt sorry for the two. Then he got an idea. He reached behind his computer and found a metal key. He inserted he key the bottom drawer's lock.

"Shadow, there could be a way to save her…."

"Really?" The ebony hedgehog watched the human doctor reach into his desk and come back up from the drawer with a single piece of paper.

"This document was the only found where Gerald, your creator, thought of ways to prevent this death after childbirth. All the others seems a little impossible, but the one I've looked at for years seems legit. The answer to your problem may be the jewel itself." the doctor said.

Amy reduced her loud crying to a small sob as she looked at Shadow while he kept his gaze on the doctor and the paper in his hand. He saw Gerald's diagram of what would happen if the 'carrier' was connected to an emerald after the child was born. If properly connected, the energy taken from the child will return to the person and restore the life source. It was probably all they could go for.

"Well? How 'bout it?" Dr. Hernandez suggested.

"It's worth a shot. I don't want to lose her…"

"In all my life…I've never seen two people quite like you two. The love you have for each other compares to no other…"

"It's party my fault…" Shadow admitted.

"Oh, nonsense! You're both young. It's called living life. If you need anything else, let me know."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Shadow stood outside a green house. The house of the kid genius who created technology capable of finding the very jewel he needed. He only hoped that the blue hedgehog wasn't there at his time of visiting. So, he knocked on the door. A few seconds later shuffling was heard and the door opened to show the yellow two-tailed fox.

"Oh, Shadow. I didn't expect you."

"I know. I need to talk to you about something."

"Well, um…I have a guest and she- I mean, they aren't suitable for an appearance. You wouldn't mind talking outside?"

"No…" The fox sighed inwardly and came out further before closing the door. To their convenience, Tails had a bench in his yard so they walked over and sat down.

"So, what's up? I haven't heard from you since the news."

"Uh, yeah, about that…this pregnancy is lethal…to Amy."

The fox looked perplexed for a moment before putting the pieces together. "This doesn't have to do with the fact that she hasn't use a Chaos Emerald, does it?"

"It does. I can barely remember, but Gerald knew about this and ran a test. He used a random girl from the ship and when she gave birth, the doctor saw that her vitals were gradually decreasing and about five minutes before she died, she grew pale, eyes looked gray and breathed very deeply. The girl died at exactly midnight. The specialist that saw her death had a document that said if we connect Amy to an emerald after she gives birth, there may be a chance to save her. The thing is, I don't know where one is." Shadow explained.

"Oh, well, I'm sure we could find one. But, I lost my equipment last year in that house fire thanks to Sonic. Burning cookies…"

"I thought you rebuilt it?"

"No. After I found out Eggman retired, I figured we wouldn't need it. After our last major fight, the emeralds scattered themselves again. I guess when you and Amy got together I should have done something. I thought you two would eventually do that." Tails said, nervously.

"Can you still find one?" Shadow asked.

"I can try. Maybe the Master Emerald can tell use something then you can-"

"I can't."

"What?"

"The specialist said I had to stay with Amy incase the effects happen early or her water breaks early."

"Oh, well, I'll see if Sonics' available. Don't worry Shadow, we'll get one in time."

* * *

"Sir, I'm sorry to say you can't go in with her. She's in excruciating pain and I don't think it would be best. We might have to do an emergency C-section if things get out of hand. You understand."

"Yeah, sure…"

Shadow just walked the woman walk off with a clipboard in hand towards the loud screaming from down the hall. It was the moment it wanted and dreaded and he had to miss the birth of his child. He looked at the clock above the nurse's station by the elevator. It was nine-thirty. All through the month, Tails always reported that they hadn't found anything and now Amy was giving birth. They had two hours and thirty minutes before her time and couldn't bare it if she was gone…

"Shadow, how's Amy?" The ebony hedgehog turned at the sound of Rouge's voice. Sure enough she came around the corner with a little bat in her arms. She came and sat next to him while the baby with her just sat quietly, sucking her pacifier.

"I don't know. They won't let me see her now. They said something about a C-section…" he explained.

"Oh, no. Not that. I hated that! I hope everything goes as planned. Your little girl is only a week and some days early. Lisa was a month early…that was a lot worse." the bat cried.

"How do you know what gender it is?"

"Hun, I'm a secret agent for G.U.N. I find out things."

"We wanted to keep it a secret…" Shadow said, trailing off.

"Oh…sorry." Rouge said sheepishly.

"It's fine. I just hope she's okay in there. And that Tails hurries back before midnight…"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Mr. Shadow the Hedgehog?" The ebony hedgehog looked up at the doctor and the nurse from earlier.

"Yes…?"

"The childbirth was successful! No C-section was required." the doctor said smiling. Shadow's face had a smile along with Rouge and now Cream who joined moments before. "Would you all like to see her?"

"Yes."

"Then follow me."

The three stood and followed the doctor down the hallway to Room B-92. Inside, they heard shuffling and a small cry. So, the doctor opened the door and they saw Amy lying down with the baby in her arms. At the sound of the door opening, the pink hedgehog looked up and smiled when she saw Shadow standing there.

"Miss Rose, you have visitors."

"Shadow!" The ebony hedgehog rushed to her side and hugged her, but not too tight. The baby squealed at him for invading her and her mother's personal space. "Oh, I probably should have warned you. She's very territorial…"

"So am I." Shadow said, eyeing his daughter. This caused her to giggle.

"That explains where she got it from." Amy joked.

"Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Cream gushed.

"Can we hold her?" Rouge asked.

"Sorry, but the doctor says only parents for the moment being. She's been in here for an hour with me so, she's bonded with me already, but Shadow just got here…" Amy said sheepishly.

"Yeah, there's a parents first rule you know." Shadow taunted. The rabbit huffed along with the bat, but held onto her own child. Rolling their eyes, they headed back out to the waiting area near the elevator. Once the door closed Amy shook her head.

"Oh, you…"

"I was here first. Who walked through that door first? Me." he said, pouting.

"I get it. I get it. Well, now it's your turn to bond with the baby, Shadow. So, go on."

Amy handed the baby to Shadow who held her close before sitting down next to the pink hedgehog. The doctor came in, but was unnoticed by the three. He smiled at the sight but something quickly caught his attention. The numbers on the monitor went down, but just a smidge. He narrowed his eyes before rubbing them. When they opened again, it was the same number he saw before he closed them. He thought he was seeing things. He stayed a bit longer, watching the three bond. It was over ten minutes before he saw the numbers go down again. Now, he knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Uh, miss…."

"Hm?"

"Your vitals are dropping…"

* * *

"Shadow, it's happening. Oh, I thought it would be later than this. They aren't back with the emerald yet. Shadow, what if-"

"Amy, clam down. Tails and the others are still searching as we speak so there's no need to panic right away. We have some time before midnight. There's a greater chance of them finding one now since they've search everyday since I met with Tails. You'll be fine." Shadow reassured.

"But, Shadow…how can I feel fine when the numbers keep dropping every ten minutes?" Amy asked, looking back at the monitor.

"The journal entry said you don't show signs of weakening until five minutes till midnight. It might be earlier but it's only ten-forty-five. Please calm down until then." he said softly. Amy nodded slightly, not feeling too sure. She trusted the ebony hedgehog, but some part of her couldn't help but worry for her life…

"I will try…"

"Hey, look on the bright side…once they came back, think of the things we could do with the baby. You always told me how you dreamed of dressing up a cute baby girl and doing her hair, braiding it and all. You could all that. We could take her to the park, buy her a bike and teach her how to ride it."

"I don't want you influencing my daughter to get her into sports. I won't have it. Too many injuries."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Well, we could enroll her into a toddler dance class. You took ballet before, right?"

"Yeah, that's more like it." Amy smiled. Then she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"We haven't named her yet. We never finished our discussion." she explained. The ebony hedgehog looked at his daughter wrapped in a white blanket next to Amy. She was cherry-blossom pink like her mother and when she was awake, you could see her blood-red eyes, that looked like his. And that was basically the only he had from him, besides some personality traits. She was a spitting image of Amy.

"What did we leave off on?" Shadow asked.

"I think Janette, Diane, Katie…we crossed off Lisa when Rouge named her girl that…uh, oh, and April. I think that was because you guessed she'd be born in April when it's June. Count your months next time…" Amy said.

"I don't really like June too much…how about…Jewel?" he said.

"Jewel? Why?"

"Well, the Chaos Emerald is a jewel and it'll save you life. She was gift and a curse, just like a Chaos Emerald." the ebony one explained.

"…I like it. But she is by no means a curse. Sure she may cost me my life, but she's a gift to the both us because we made her. I still bring this back to that night…"

"Yeah, yeah…I should have worn it. Jewel's here now so, that's all that matters." Shadow said. He leaned over and kissed Amy before pulling back into a hug. "Everything will be fine, Rose. I promise…"

* * *

The doors suddenly burst open to see a blue hedgehog with a red colored jewel in his hands. The crash of the doors startled the two hedgehogs occupying the room with baby in hand. The ebony hedgehog spotted the familiar red gem in his hands and smirked, to which the blue hedgehog returned.

"Just found it. Cream called and told us where you guys were. We got here as fast as we could. Now as much as I don't approve of you two having a baby so soon, I couldn't bare it if Amy wasn't here to be with you to take care of my niece." Sonic explained. Shadow rolled his eyes before looking at the clock. They had ten minutes and Amy still looked fine, not pale and eyes and lively as ever.

"Alright hand it over."

Sonic gave the emerald to Shadow and he went back to Amy. She looked at it expecting it to do something that didn't happen. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked.

"The only thing I can think of now is to connect you with it, is to bring us together telepathically and I guess give you some of the Chaos Energy in me…" Shadow explained.

"Well, get on with it! You have a daughter to take care of and I need someone to convince me not to kick your ass for not doing it properly." Sonic said, smiling slightly. Shadow glared in return.

"Come on. Ignore him." Amy sighed.

He rolled his eyes before sitting next to Amy and put the emerald in her hand while Shadow held hers. He concentrated on the emerald before he found himself lost in his mind. Soon, he could see Amy's. Through this he could see the energy from the emerald flow through him to her. Flashbacks of the time he turned Super and all the times he Chaos Controled flew by. They came from him and went to her and soon, that image of him was replaced with Amy turning Super and everything. He checked on her vitals, and was delighted to see they were steadily increasing. Then, everything turned black…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shadow…Amy…Guys…WAKE UP!"

Blood red and jade green orbs opened at the shouting voice. They saw the blue hedgehog and a doctor before them. Blinking, Shadow looked at the monitor and was relieved to see that the numbers were normal.

"Glad you decided to come back to reality. What happened?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know…everything just turned black…" Shadow explained.

"Well, you two were out for a while. It's one in the morning." the doctor said, pointing to the clock. This cause a smile to appear on both Shadow and Amy's face. She had survived…that specialist was going to get a huge 'Thank You' card later.

"As long as she's alive…It's fine by me…" Shadow said.

"Well, good. Everything turned out okay. Now, with all due respect, I'm afraid I have to ask you get ready to leave. We allowed you to stay past visiting hours because we knew this was a special occasion that would've have cost the young woman her life, but all is well now, so…"

"We get it, doc. Just give us a few minutes." Sonic said.

"Alright. I'll see you out if you don't mind. The night nurses will tend to Miss Rose while we're gone. I'd say we keep her for another twelve hours, just to make sure we're not missing anything and she'll be ready to go home." the doctor said, leaving them alone once more.

Amy smiled at Shadow. "Well, looks like I'll be dressing her up and braiding her hair like I dreamed of." she said softly.

"It seems so…"Shadow said back.

"Well, Amy look forward to frequent visits and an occasional pop on the head to Shadow if he gets out of line." Sonic joked.

"Yeah, right…"

"You can visit her anytime, Sonic. Just don't touch Shadow. A mother can get just as territorial…" Amy threatened.

"I hear ya loud an' clear!"

Shadow rolled his eyes watching the blue hedgehog march out the room. He turned back to Amy, to find her looking over Jewel. The newborn was still asleep as if nothing ever happened. A small smile on her face as she slept soundly. He smiled.

"I'm sure when she grows as tall as you, it'll be hard to tell you two apart. Especially when you sleep." Shadow joked.

"You'll be able to tell by the snoring." Amy laughed. Jewel was sleeping, but a faint snore could be heard as well.

"Well, I better go before they come back again. I'll see you later today, okay?"

"Okay Shadow…it's not like I can go anywhere anyways…"

"Just checking."

Shadow leaned over and kissed her, before leaving out the door. A few moments later, the nurse came for Jewel. She didn't make a big fuss about leaving her mother, but calmed down shortly after. Amy went to sleep with no fears or worries, just happiness for her newfound family…

* * *

**Five Years Later…**

"Oh, mommy! It's so pretty!"

"Is it really? I almost thought you wouldn't like it…"

"No, it's awesome! Didn't daddy say something about your eyes popping?"

"Oh, that's was a gift he gave me. Your necklace is your own."

"Will it make my eyes pop?"

"I'm sure it certainly will. Black is a common color among red."

"Is that why daddy has red stripes in his hair?"

"No, he was born with that sweetie."

"Oh, cool! Can I get stripes in my hair?"

"You already do, they're black, but it's faint."

"Jewel, don't you want to see what I got you?"

"Not now, Uncle Sonic. Mommy's telling me about popping eyes."

"Go on, Jewel. It'll be time to cut the cut soon."

"Oh, alright."

The little cherry-blossom pink hedgehog in a beautiful purple dress got up from her seat on her mother's lap and went to find the blue pouting hedgehog. The older cherry-blossom pink hedgehog she left wore a lilac dress similar to hers, and one could say they looked identical. The difference between them was their eyes, one set being jade green, the other blood-red. A smile graced the older pink hedgehog face when she heard her daughter gasp at what the blue hedgehog gave her.

"Omg! It's so cute! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Mommy, I got a kitten!"

"A kitten? Sonic!"

"What?"

"I'll handle this."

She turned towards her ebony mate who appeared out of nowhere. He walked over to Sonic and they talked. Jewel came back over to show her mother the small kitten meowing in her arms. She couldn't help but smile…she wanted a kitten too…

"Sonics' agreed to helping take care of the kitten by buying the supplies and stuff."

"Good. Go give her to your uncle and let him handle the rest, okay, Jewel?"

"Oh, fine." Jewel pouted.

"She'll come back, just not now."

"Alright."

"Amy, I don't see what the problem is. You've always wanted one."

"I know, Shadow. I want my own. And it has to be a tabby cat…not a calico."

"Well, either way, we have a cat in the house." Shadow concluded.

"Yeah, but it's hers…" Amy whined.

"Oh, grow up. You'll get one…"

"Whatever."

Jewel came back with a familiar gem in her hands that was colored blue. "Mr. Knuckles and Ms. Rouge gave this to me. Isn't pretty?!" she gushed.

"Shadow…"

"I got this."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe they gave her a Chaos Emerald. Why would they give her that?"

"It's fine, Amy. She doesn't know what it's for or how to use it. I'll show her when it's time. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"You need to focus on this cold. How did you get a cold so quickly?"

"Might've been something I ate…"

"Maybe…"

"What?"

…...

"No…"

"Is everything all right?"

"You…you're dying…"

"But…but how?! Shadow, I thought I was going to be okay?"

"I don't understand this either. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well, what will happen? How long?"

"…Midnight tonight…"

* * *

**Sorry the end is rushed. The plan was to have it where you could fill in the scene with your imagination. Let me know if it worked out, if not, I'll change it. I wanted to revise this and make it longer, so there you have it. You guys can vote on an Alternate Ending or Epilogue. Send you choice by review or PM, doesn't matter. I might put up a poll… Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**I hope you enjoyed. Until next time… -D.A.K**


End file.
